


Demigods

by skylarkphantomemperor



Series: The New Heroes of Olympus [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarkphantomemperor/pseuds/skylarkphantomemperor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gale Archwander is running away from home. Despite her efforts to fit in with her relatives for her father's sake, she is still treated like she doesn't exist. It's not her fault she has ADHD or dyslexia. Nor is it her fault when she starts hearing  strange voices and communicating with spiders.</p><p>Kris has always been Kris. No family, no friends. She has ran away from five foster homes. And she has a secret, she can see things that no ordinary human can see -monsters. But when she meets Gale, she starts to understand the truth. And now, she is facing a challenge that can really kill her.</p><p>Duncan Lane's life is filled with expectations. Being a brother of one of the seven, everyone expects him to be like Jason. But he knows he's not Jason. And now, he's on a quest with two other people he just met -one  smarter than him and one that seems to hate him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. GALE: I meet a girl with worn out jeans.

**Author's Note:**

> My own continuation of the Rick Riordan Greek Mythology series. I only own my original characters and the plot, all else belong to Riordan-sensei. This is about the new characters... although characters by Rick Riordan will be mentioned or play a side role (remember that the seven really needs a break, yeah?).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fanfic that I wrote when I was still in high school. I just thought it's the right time to post this. This is a gift to my friend, Kristin Rosette. Hope you'll enjoy.

 

 

 **BEFORE GALE SAW A CYCLOPS,** she was running away from home.

 _Thunk!_ Gale practically let her backpack drop on the bench nearest her. The sun was already setting down and she was already gasping for breath. Then, she too, collapsed at the bench on the brink of exhaustion. Shaking, she got out a mineral bottle, opened the cap and drank all the remaining contents of her second to the last 375 ml mineral water. Breathing slowly, she got out her own map and looked at it intently.

The map she held was only a size of a regular bond paper but every road detail and places at Manhattan, New York was there. In fact, when she saw the map, she smiled with ease. The map was of use to her since; _she_ was the one who made it. She made it all the way from New Jersey to this Central Park in three days using this map. She scanned the map, taking some time and silently cursed herself.

The letters of the map were floating in her mind. She couldn’t form a word.

She cursed herself again. Her dyslexia was acting up, _again._

Man, after all the past years of training herself, Gale hated it when her dyslexia acted. This was the reason she ran away from home, in addition to her ADHD.

Back then, she could hold off much of her _disorder_ as her aunt would say it. She could study like a normal child without getting medications and study like a normal person. She trained herself to fit in with her father’s family so that they wouldn’t say anything about her dad having a relationship with a ‘sick’ woman.

Gale removed those thoughts and concentrated on the map.

“Central Park” she muttered. “Good, miles away from New Jersey.”

She scanned up a bit more and folded the map back to her pocket. She rummaged her bag and found out that her supplies were running low. It was just a matter of time, she realized, that she would be experiencing starvation for the first time of her life.

Think positive _,_ thought Gale. If you keep thinking not so good thoughts you can’t achieve anything.

Gale stood up and started walking. She looked around her surroundings and observed the buildings near Central Park. Of course, these buildings are no match for the building she really wants to see in New York. Up close, she could see the towering form of the Empire State Building.

She stared at the building. There was something there that made her so curious to see it, apart from just analyzing the architectural design.

Gale tore her gaze from the building and continued walking. Just talking about architecture made her think about her father again who as an architect, was working for her uncle’s company. Her uncle is Mr. Dare, whom she hated very much and who hated her back as well. And of course, she also hated her wife and aunt, Mrs. Dare who appears to have the same feelings toward her even though she’s her father’s sister.

“Oh stop thinking about them for gods’ sake!” she exclaimed.

Gods, she thought. Since when did her expression become about gods.

She shook her head and walked briskly. She was still busy thinking when she felt that someone seems to be following her. She stared back and saw a big man in a trenchcoat following her. With that, she started walking faster until she found herself running, bumping people along the way and scooted at the narrow passageways in between the buildings until she felt the presence no more. But when she thought the presence had gone, she felt it again and this time it was much nearer to her.

Gale tensed. Grabbing the metal rod and a trash can bin next to her she slowly walked, wary of her surroundings. She held the metal rod like a sword imitating the pose of movie actors and actresses she observed in movies like 300 or Clash of the Titans.

 “Who’s there?” Gale asked. “Show yourself!”

Gale heard footsteps behind her. Using the element of surprise, she turned and stabbed whatever was behind her. To her surprise, Gale saw her rod dodged swiftly by a girl who was at her age.

“What the hell are you thinking to stab someone like that?” the girl cursed.

Gale ignored the girl’s words and posed the rod for another strike. Her intuition told her not to trust this girl but at the same time, an inner voice told her she should.

“Oh come on,” the girl told her, carefully moving the metal rod out of her direction. “I won’t hurt you.”

Gale put down her metal rod but still held it firmly.

“Who are y-?” Gale started to ask but the girl got hold of her hand and started dragging her to another passageway.

“What the -?”

“Quick!” the girl interrupted. “He might catch up soon!”

“Who?” Gale asked.

“Not now, let’s GO!” the girl answered.

Gale let the girl drag her to many other passageways until they reached an empty street corner. Then, the girl let go of her and stared at her in the eyes.

Gale stared back and found herself staring at a pair of sea green eyes. Somehow, those eyes made her feel uneasy as if she was staring at the sea itself. Avoiding the girl’s eyes, she started to scan the girl’s appearance. The girl wore an old navy blue jacket with red shirt and torn jeans.

She had red hair, which made Gale remember Mr. Dare’s red hair; the only difference was the girl’s hair was flaming red.

“Who are you?” Gale managed to ask after a few minutes of silence.

“Who are _you_?” Kris answered.

“No really, tell me your name.”

“Kris” the girl replied. “Just Kris, for now.”

“I’m Gale,” Gale introduced. “Gale Archwander” she added offering a hand to Kris.

Kris stared at her hand blankly then shook it.

“Why are you following me?” Gale asked.

“What?”

“Why are you actually following me?”

“What do you think?” Kris answered, not exactly answering the question.

“Think what?”

“You wouldn’t believe me.”

Gale stopped and looked at Kris, dead serious.

“Really now, what is it?” Gale asked.

“As I said, for a newbie like you on the street-“Kris started to reply but Gale cut her off, even ignoring the intended insult.

“Look, I don’t trust you,” Gale started. “But really, what is it?”

“As I was saying,” Kris remarked, glaring at Gale. “A newbie like you on the streets would never believe me. When you hear it, you might even just think that I’m off my rocker.”

“Try me.” Gale replied, stubborn.

Kris hesitated, and then looked at Gale with her sea green eyes. Gale stared back.

“You know mythology?” Kris asked. “Those monsters in there. Like the Minotaur, the hydra, the cky –cycol –cyke-“

“Cyclops” Gale remarked helpfully.

“Yeah, those monsters.” Kris continued. “They’re real.”

“What?

“I can see them. Well, sort of.” Kris explained. “I don’t know but something is keeping them invisible to humans. The big man following you a while ago, I think he’s a Cyclops. If I haven’t dragged you all the way here, he would have caught up with you now.”

Gale stared at Kris. Part of her wanted to believe that this Kris girl is really off her rocker, but deep inside, she felt that Kris was right. It was as if she knew it all along.

For a few minutes of silence, neither of them spoke.

“I believe you.” Gale spoke at last.

Kris stared at her for a few seconds. Gale knew that Kris was trying to decipher if she was telling the truth. Like her, Gale knew that the two of them don’t really trust each other, for now.

“Well,” Kris said. “You’re definitely the first.”

“Do I get a prize?” the words escaped from Gale before she could stop it. Stupid ADHD, she thought.

To her surprise, Kris let out a small smile.

 “Maybe” Kris grinned. “Come on.”

“Come to where?” Gale asked.

“Well, by the looks of it, I can tell that it is your first time running away.” Kris replied. “I’m guessing that you don’t have a place to stay don’t you? I have a safe place where we can stay, newbie.” she added and started to walk.

Gale followed the girl warily. She still had the metal rod in her hand and she won’t hesitate to use it if this girl turns out to be bad. But then, after hearing about the monsters she figured out that she needed something bigger in order to deal with it.

Kris led Gale to another maze of passageways and street corners until they reached a misshapen shack. The shack was rusty, dirty and vines had crawled to it all over, giving it a sort of camouflage, ancient look. Gale noticed that its foundations are still solid so she knew that the ancient look is all but an illusion.

“Welcome to my secret hideout.” Kris announced. “I know it looks quite ancient but-“

“Its foundation looks quite strong,” Gale said. “I’m guessing there is more than meets the eye.” she added quickly, slightly blushing and at the same time cursing her ADHD.

“You sure are smart.” Kris smiled. “True, it’s all illusion.” Kris opened the door and went inside with Gale.

“Wicked.” Gale blurted when she saw its interior.

It was filled with supplies, medical, food, toiletries, sleeping bags and to Gale’s delight, books.

“I know.” Kris smiled quickly and returned to her grim expression. “But that’s not all, they also have weapons here.”

“Weapons?” Gale asked. “Is this some sort of a criminal hideout?

“I dunno,” Kris replied. “But the weapons looked almost ancient.” she added.

“Let me have a look on one.”

Kris opened a casket and brought out two swords. One sword was of gleaming gold and the other of solid bronze.

“Cool.” Gale murmured when she felt the weight of the swords. “I can’t believe it, these two looked liked the swords I had seen when I read about Greek and Roman Mythology.”

“ Well, duh.” Kris snickered. “Newbie.”

“You know, I’ll not thank you for letting me stay in this place.” Gale answered sarcastically.

“Gee, you’re not welcome.” Kris answered back, full of sarcasm.

By half an hour, Gale made herself comfortable on the shack, she decided she would sleep from Kris as far as possible. To kill time, she brought out one of the books she brought with her. She started reading. Five minutes after, when she was finished with one chapter, she was aware that Kris is watching her.

“You sure read fast.” Kris complimented when Gale turned to look at her. “How do you do that?” she asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Reading that so fast- oh…” Kris started but stopped in midsentence.

“What is it?” Gale asked.

“It’s nothing really.” Kris said.

“Okay.” Gale muttered and went back to reading.

“Okay, I’ll tell you.” Kris blurted.

“Tell me what?”

“I have dyslexia.” Kris confessed.

Gale dropped her book in surprise. She couldn’t believe what she just heard.

“Dyslexia? You have dyslexia?”

“Yeah, I’m also diagnosed with ADHD. My mother died when I was still young so I never got to know her. I was too much trouble to all the orphanages that I kept running away. This is my seventh time.” Kris said, then, noticing the look on Gale’s face she raised her eyebrows. “What’s wrong? Does the knowledge of my disorder disgust you? I knew it, you’re just like other kid jerks who find people like me a trouble-maker and burden.” she asked.

“That’s not it.” Gale said, her voice cracking.

“That’s not what? Do I look like a fool to-“

“I have ADHD and dyslexia too.” Gale cut off.

“What?”

“I have those cursed disorders you just mentioned. So, I figure out I’m just a burden like you.” Gale repeated.

“That won’t work, you’re pulling my leg, newbie.” Kris said, staring at Gale.

“I wish.”Gale muttered relentlessly.

“For real? You can read books very fast and you don’t look like you can’t stay still. ”Kris commented.

“For real. I forced myself to train my ADHD and dyslexia without any treatment.” Gale replied back.

“Why?” Kris asked.

Gale stared at the blank wall next to her. She didn’t really want to talk about her life right now especially when it comes to her dad’s family. Besides, she just met Kris and she still has doubts on trusting her. She sighed and faced Kris.

“Are you going to tell me or are we going to stare all night?” Kris asked with one eyebrow raised.

“I’m just trying to figure out if I should trust you.” Gale said.

“Oh, so we still have trust issues here.” Kris said, rolling her eyes.

“A little.” Gale said.

“Well, why don’t start now?” Kris said.

“You know Dare Enterprises?” Gale asked Kris.

“Not really.” Kris replied. “What does it have to do with your problem?”

“My uncle owns it.”

“What does your uncle have to do with it?” Kris asked, rolling her eyes.

“He and my aunt, my father’s sister, _are_ the problem.” Gale started. “They think of me as a trash because of my disorder. They think that I became like this because of my mom, who I never met before. They think she is a sick woman and that I have inherited her disorder. I tried to prove them wrong by getting high grades and winning awards but when I got an exam to get in to a school called Clarion Ladies Academy, where their daughter and my cousin, Rachel Dare was studying, the kind of _school_ where _people_ like them belong, I blew up big time. I failed the Math part because of this stupid dyslexia so they think that I was not good enough and never will be.”

“So, you ran away because you failed that stupid math test?” Kris asked, raising an eyebrow. “That was lame.”

“No,” Gale answered. “I ran away so my dad wouldn’t have to endure the misgivings about her _trash_ daughter. So that my Uncle and his family, can have their perfect life with their perfect family.”

“Now I see,” Kris remarked. “You ran away because you don’t want your dad to be bullied around by your uncle.”

“Yeah, since he works for him as an architect.” Gale added.

“You’re lucky to have a dad like that.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

Kris was silent for a few minutes. Gale was just beginning to wonder what she was thinking when Kris suddenly spoke.

“You know why I always run away? I ran because I hate my life. My parents are gone. My mom died when she gave birth to me and I don’t have a frigging clue if my dad is still alive or not. I’m a pain in the neck on those orphanages I’ve gone through and there’s nobody that can accept me. A full total _trash_ that’s what am I _._ ”

Gale stared at Kris, not knowing the right thing to say.

“I’m sorry.” Gale managed.

“You know, I still don’t know why I just told you about me.” Kris said staring at a corner. “I mean, we just met each other.”

“Ditto, girl, Ditto.” Gale replied.

Gale got up and walked to the door. She turned to Kris and asked-

“I’m going outside to walk, want to come?”

“Maybe not.” Kris replied.

Gale shrugged. “Whatever, coming or no, I’m going out.”

Gale opened the door and tuned back again to persuade Kris but stopped at the look of her frightened face. By the looks of it, Gale could tell that there was something wrong.

“Gale, turn around slowly and look behind you. No sudden moves.” Kris ordered.

Gale followed Kris’ orders and turned around. As she did so, she found the big man staring back at her, the very big man who had followed her a while ago.

But there was something strange about his eyes.

Eye, to be exact. He had a big brown eye, a Cyclops eye.

The Cyclops monster grinned and licked his lips in delight.

“Ooohhh, good tasting demigods.  Mr.Poppyboom is going to have a lunch.”


	2. GALE: We get mistaken as snacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter on Gale's point of view.

**GALE FELT LIKE A RABBIT,** a prey caught by the predator except for the fact that her predator is a big man with one eye.

“Two snacks for me!” Mr. Poppyboom shouted. “Me going to eat two good-tasting demigods.” Then, he started pounding the shack.

Gale would have been frozen in shock if not for Kris. She grabbed her hand and led her to out to the back door of the shack. That was a good thing, because once they were out, Mr. Poppyboom tore the shack with his bare hands.

“Let’s go!” Kris shouted.

“Where?” Gale asked.

“Out of here.” Kris said. “Anywhere!”

Gale and Kris tried running away but Mr. Poppyboom got to them at a surprising speed.

“Thought you can go away huh?” Mr. Poppyboom blared. “Oh no you don’t. You cannot run away from me demigods, you two going to be my snack. It has been a long time since I ate your kind!” he bellowed.

True to that threat, he reached out for them with his two great hands. Gale dove on one side and Kris dove on the other.

Mr. Poppyboom focused on Gale, since she was the one nearest to him. He swooped and swatted at her in hope of catching her easily. To Gale’s surprise, she found herself dodging and sidestepping one way to another. Gale knew that she had good reflexes especially when it comes to dodging bullies but she never expected it this _good,_ or else she would have aced gym class on a whim.

Mr. Poppyboom grew tired of catching her so instead he tried reaching for Kris who also easily jumped and sidestepped out of the way.

“Rarr!” Mr. Poppyboom bellowed.

I have to think of an idea,Gale thought. If this goes on, we’ll be snacks.

Gale looked around for anything useful. She considered the remains of the shack but she speculated that nothing in there would be able to penetrate Mr. Poppyboom. While she was thinking of an alternative solution, she spotted a glittering of gold and bronze under the broken foundations and she was quite sure that those glittering things were the two swords she held a while ago. She thought of fighting Mr. Poppyboom with ancient swords seemed crazy, but a strange nagging feeling inside her told her that the swords might be their only chance.

But before she got closer to where the swords are, Mr. Poppyboom swung on her and tried to grab her. Gale jumped backward and landed heavily on her feet. She went one way to the other, trying to reach for the swords but to no luck.

“Kris!” Gale shouted desperately while Mr. Poppyboom pursued after her. “The swords! Under the foundation! Quick!”

Gale prayed that Kris would understand what she meant and indeed Kris did. Gale saw her making her way on the broken foundations but before she could reach the swords, Mr. Poppyboom reached out for her too, deciding this time that he would chase the both of them at the same time instead.

“HA!” Mr. Poppyboom taunted. “Thought you fool me huh? No, no, no, you not fool me easily.”

Gale glanced at Mr. Poppyboom and the swords. Now Mr. Poppyboom stood in between them and the swords. She glanced at Kris, who looked frustrated and seriously wanted to break Mr. Poppyboom’s neck.

A diversion, thought Gale. I need a big diversion. But where?

She looked at a water tank and heard the water splashing left and right even though it is perfectly balanced on the ground. It was as if the water is angry and would burst out any minute. She looked at Kris’ angry expression and noticed that her hands were clenched tight making her knuckles look pale white.

 _Could it be…_ Gale thought and watched Kris opened her palms.

Suddenly, water spurt out from the water tank and made their way to Mr. Poppyboom’s direction, spraying water all over him.

“Rarr! Stop this!” Mr. Poppyboom spluttered. “I catch you stubborn demigods!”

“Kris, whatever you’re doing…just continue it!” Gale shouted, making her way towards the swords.

“What am I doing?” Kris asked Gale but she was already out of earshot.

Gale managed to reach the place where the swords are and pulled them out of the shack. Though both swords did not feel the right weight, she held the bronze one and raced back to Kris who looked like she would pass out, she also noticed that the water slowed down spraying and Mr. Poppyboom was starting to get out of the diversion.

“I crush you bits demigods!” Mr. Poppyboom blared.

“Kris, stand up” Gale urged. “Here, take this sword.” She added, handing the gold one to her.

“I…don’t feel so good.” Kris said, taking the sword. “That water spraying thing…how the heck did I do that? Hey, why does this sword feel heavy?” she added hefting the sword.

“Maybe we can save talking for later.” Gale tugged at Kris. “We have bigger problems right now.”

“So what’s the plan?” Kris asked. “The water thing is starting to dissolve.”

“What plan?”

“You don’t have a plan?” Kris asked hysterically. “How on earth are we going to escape here alive, then?”

“I do have a plan…but it’s crazy.” Gale muttered sheepishly. “It probably won’t work.”

“If you have a freaking plan right now, let’s do it.” Kris said. “I don’t care if it will work or not. The thing is we’ll get eaten by this Mr. Poppy-whatever if don’t do something about it. So, what’s your desperate plan?”

Gale hesitated. The plan probably won’t work. It’s a fifty-fifty chance. If they failed to do it perfectly, well, Gale wouldn’t want to think about it.

But Kris was right, it’s their only chance to stay alive and breathing.

“Okay,” Gale started. “We need to stab his eye.”

“Excuse me?”

“We need to stab his eye.” Gale repeated. “Like what Odysseus did to Polyphemus in Greek Mythology.”

“And how do you plan to do this crazy plan of yours?” Kris asked.

“We’re going to trip him.” Gale said.

Kris stared at her like she was crazy.

“How on frigging earth are you planning to do that?” she asked, bewildered.

Gale explained to her the details and Kris’ expression changed grimly.

“This better work _Lady Brainy._..” Kris said, gripping the sword tightly. “This better work.”

I hope so, Gale thought to herself.

“So!” Mr. Poppyboom’s voice broke out their moment of hesitation. “You ready torn to bits? ‘Coz I Mr. Poppyboom will crush bones like mashed potatoes!”

“Ready?” Gale asked Kris.

“Do I want to be?”

Gale took a quick breath and ran straight to Mr. Poppyboom while Kris ran far left away from the gigantic monster. Mr. Poppyboom tried to smash her but Gale thrust out and slashed at the Cyclops’ leg. It didn’t kill Mr. Poppyboom but it left a deep gash across his ankle.

This made Mr. Poppyboom angrier. He crunched his fists and let out a mighty roar. He chased Gale relentlessly.

Gale let Mr. Poppyboom chase after her. After all, it was part of her _plan._ She just hoped that Kris was fast enough to execute what she needed to do. And while Kris is setting it up, she has to keep Mr. Poppyboom _very_ busy.

“Come on, slowpoke,” Gale mocked. “Can’t you get any faster?”

“You going down demigod!” Mr. Poppyboom blared.

To Gale’s surprise, Mr. Poppyboom _increased_ speed. Gale would have been in the Cyclops’ hand right now if not for her new found reflexes, which made her dodge Mr. Poppyboom’s swinging hand by a fraction of an inch. Gale ran and ran. But her limbs are starting to tire up and she knew she can’t keep running any longer.

 _Kris…_ Gale thought. _Faster!_

“I got it!” Kris shouted at the far end.

Here goes my plan, Gale thought, making her way to Kris.

“Pea-brain! Over here!” Gale shouted at Mr. Poppyboom to keep his attention on her. After all, _his_ attention is very crucial to her plan.

True enough, the insult really caught Mr. Poppyboom’s attention as he chased Gale in an inhuman speed.

Gale yelped when Mr. Poppyboom almost grabbed her hair. She knew she was beginning to tire but if she could just reach Kris, she might stay alive.

Adrenaline rush filled her, giving her extra strength, she reached Kris’ location and positioned herself properly.

Any second now.. Gale thought as she saw Mr. Poppyboom race toward her with a look of triumph in his face, thinking that she is already surrendering.

_Now!_

Gale jumped out of the way and grabbed the end of the rope near her position. She turned back on Mr. Poppyboom who stopped on his tracks, very confused that Gale is not in front of him.

“Go!” Gale signaled Kris, who was holding the other end of the rope.

Together, they ran at Mr. Poppyboom whose back was still turned and still not aware of what is happening behind him.

 _Thud!_ Mr. Poppyboom fell flat on his back as Gale and Kris tripped him behind using the very thick rope that Gale spotted near the shack. Together, they turned towards Mr. Poppyboom’s eye and stabbed it with their swords. Smoke rose up from the Cyclops eye and its whole form disintegrated, leaving a pile of ashes.

Gale let go of the sword and collapsed, the sudden strength she felt a while ago vanished completely and left a tugging pain on her head. She also saw Kris collapse on the ground looking all beat up.

“We’re alive.” Gale said stupidly.

“Yeah, well, duh.” Kris answered.

Gale looked at Kris. Unable to stop, she let out a giggle and started to laugh. Kris stared at her for a whole second, probably thinking she was crazy. But then, Kris laughed too and the two of them didn’t stop laughing until-

“Impossible!” a voice cried out.

Gale and Kris looked at where the voice came from, to their astonishment; they saw a girl probably three years older than them with blonde hair and wearing an orange shirt with the print: CAMP HALF-BLOOD. With her was a boy of the girl’s age with black hair wearing the same shirt. But what surprised Gale the most is that they both held weapons. The girl had an ivory sword and the boy held a bronze sword.

“No way.” the boy said in awe. “They took an adult Cyclops by themselves.”

 “We have to take them to camp. They are way older than thirteen.” the girl said to the boy. “They need to be determined.”

The girl regarded them like they were a puzzle piece she couldn’t figure out. As Gale looked the girl in the eyes she saw intelligence in her _gray_ eyes.

Oh no, Gale thought. No.

“Who are you people?” Kris asked suddenly, breaking the tension. “What do you mean we need to be determined?”

“We’re like you.” The boy answered. “We’re-“

“Demigods.” Gale answered without thinking. “Half-human. Half-god.”

“So you’re saying that one of our parents is a god or something?” Kris asked.

Kris stared her like she was crazy. Gale couldn’t blame her. Like her, she also found the idea too far-fetched and crazy.

“How did you know that?” the boy asked.

“I-I dunno.” Gale shrugged.

“You’re right.” The girl said, looking at Gale closely. “You’re demigods. Like us. My name is Annabeth. Annabeth Chase.”

“Gale Archwander.”

“Kris.”

“Mine’s Percy.” The boy chimed in. “Come on, we’ll take you to camp.”

Percy whistled three times and suddenly a chariot came in view that was pulled by two winged horses.

“Is that… a flying horse?” Kris asked, dumbfounded.

“Pegasi.” Gale muttered, recalling her Greek mythology. “Winged horses.”

“Well, hop aboard.” Percy called.

Gale and Kris went inside the chariot together with Percy and Annabeth. Percy willed the Pegasi and soon they were flying.

This is impossible. Gale’s rational part of thinking said. This defies the Newton’s law of gravitation.

Are you sure that this is really impossible? The other part of her brain nagged. You have killed a Cyclops. What makes you think that this is all made up.? And Annabeth’s eyes…

Gale could feel Annabeth’s eyes on her. For some reason, she couldn’t bring herself to look at her straight back in the eye. Gale could feel her mind racing, forming possibilities and connections. Even that Percy guy made her something to think about. There was something in those sea green eyes that made her unsettled.

Then something clicked. Could it be that Kris…?

No. Gale scolded herself silently. It’s too early to tell. And if Annabeth gets a closer look at me…

_Help me._

Gale jerked up. As a result, she almost lost her balance and could have fallen to her death if Kris didn’t grab her at the last second.

It was that voice again.

Ever since she ran away from home, Gale could hear a very faint voice asking for help in her mind. It terrified her. At first, she thought that it was just an effect of heat and starvation, but each passing day, the voice nagged her at random times. She was afraid that she was going crazy or something worse but it was the familiarity of the voice that scared her even more. It was like she knew the voice for ages but she couldn’t place who was it.

“You okay?” Annabeth asked, peering at her.

“Uh, I’m fine.” Gale lied. “Just a bit dizzy.”

“We’re here.” Percy announced.

Gale was grateful for the distraction. One more minute and Annabeth would have figured out the truth in her eyes.

Percy landed the chariot near a lake. As they got down, Gale spotted some girls in the lake waving at them or Percy for that matter.

“Naiads.” Annabeth muttered. “Terrible flirts.”

Gale looked around and saw some different cabins on the east side. Each was decorated differently and campers wore orange shirts like the ones Percy and Annabeth had on. On the west side, she saw different buildings and some temples and the campers wore purple shirts that stated: CAMP JUPITER.

“Welcome to camp.” Percy said.

“Come on.” Annabeth said. “Let’s go.”

“Go where?” Kris asked.

“To the Big House,” Annabeth replied. “You two need to see Chiron and Lupa.”

“C-Chiron? Lupa?” Gale asked. “You mean-“

“The centaur and the she-wolf that trained the greatest heroes of all time?” Percy replied. “Yeah, that’s them.” he added, smiling.

“Why do we need to meet them?” Gale asked. “We already know we’re demigods –well, at least for the past few minutes.”

“Oh, the answer is just simple.” Annabeth replied. “We need to know on which group you belong then, we explain everything to both of you.”

“What group?” Gale asked.

Annabeth looked at her and said-

“If you are Greek or Roman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. Next chapter's on Kris.


	3. KRIS: We inherit ancient swords.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Anyways, this is chapter 3... Hope you'll get to know Kris better with this :)

**KRIS WAS TEMPTED TO MAKE A RUN FOR IT.** After the weird things that happened throughout her life, she got a nagging feeling that it was only the beginning.

First had been the monsters. Kris had been running away from seven orphanages since she was small because of those inhuman creatures. When she was four, a very old lady with sharp fingernails tried to kidnap her from her first foster home but when Kris saw that her fingernails were in truth talons, Kris ran away. By the time she was seven, she realized that the strange people who tried kidnapping her were in fact monsters. Kris didn’t have any idea why she could see them clearly and other people don’t. She had spent her past years running and avoiding them because her mind only says one word when she sees those creatures: RUN.

Then there was Gale. The first time Kris saw her in Central Park staring up in the towering form of the Empire State Building wearing a plain white blouse and jeans, Kris would have never thought she was having any trouble and just a regular tourist or runaway for that matter. But after seeing that a Cyclops stalked her, she realized that Gale might be like _her._ But she had this other feeling about trusting Gale, like the same feeling Gale showed to her when they told about each others’ lives.

Then, during the fight with Mr. Poppyboom made things more complicated to her. The dodging and the unbelievable reflexes she showed, Kris was like, _Am I possessed or something?_ Making the water tank explode and spray over Mr. Poppyboom? No way. Executing a crazy plan made by some stranger and tripping a Cyclops and eventually stabbing its eye? Impossible! And then, laughing afterwards like a lunatic? Kris’ life must be more messed up than she ever realized.

Then, she was whisked off to this-camp by two people named Annabeth and Percy saying that she and Gale were demigods and that one of their parents is a divine god or goddess or something and Kris found the idea very ridiculous.

And now, here she was, walking to some place that can make her life different.

“So,” Kris said to Annabeth, tossing her miserable thoughts aside. “What is this Big House? And what do you mean if we are Greek or Roman? “she added.

“This is the Big House,” Annabeth said stopping in front of a four-story manor painted baby blue with white trim. “This is the camp headquarters. This is where us Greeks have our meetings while Romans have theirs on the Villa Principalis.”

Kris stared at the lounge chair and the persons or creatures as Kris would have described playing Pinochle around the card table.

One of them was human from the waist up with curly brown hair and a well-trimmed beard but from the waist down he was part-horse, a centaur, the other one was a giant she-wolf and in the center was a guy in a leopard shirt. Kris wasn’t so sure how the guy looked like because his form kept flickering. One moment he was thin, and then he gains weight on the other but his eyes remained the same, bloodshot and flickering with purple flames.

“Well, well,” the flickering guy muttered, obviously bored. “We have new brats around.”

“Hi, Mr. D.” Percy waved.

The she-wolf and the centaur guy stared in their direction. For some reason, this made Kris uncomfortable.

“Annabeth.” The centaur guy called out to them. “Are these the new campers?”

“Yes, Chiron.” Annabeth replied. “We found them near Manhattan. They seem to be older than thirteen.”

“And not to mention, they defeated a full-grown Cyclops on their own.” Percy added.

Chiron studied Kris and Gale. Lupa, on the other hand, regarded the two of them with a cold look.

“Let’s get this over with.” Lupa said.

“Is this some sort of test?” Kris asked before she could stop herself. Being ADHD and all, she tended to blurt things out.

“Depends on how you look at it.” Chiron said. “As Annabeth told you earlier, we will be the ones to decide if you’re Greek or Roman.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t worry it is quite simple.” Chiron said. “First, we will just talk.”

“What do you think of today?” Chiron asked.

What a stupid question, Kris thought.

Nevertheless, Kris replied, “Fine.”

“How about you?” Chiron turned to Gale.

“Crazy. Defies all the laws of science.”

Percy snorted while Annabeth suppressed a half-smile and a half-frown.

“In your perception, that may be.” Chiron said. “Can you understand this sentence?” he asked.

Kris noticed that there was something in Chiron’s voice that changed but she could understand the sentence properly.

“Of course,” Kris replied. “I can understand the sentence properly. It’s in English.”

“What makes you think I’m speaking English?” Chiron asked.

“You’re not speaking English.” Gale suddenly remarked. “You’re speaking another language.”

“What another language?” Kris asked. “He’s speaking English. How can I be able understand if he is not?”

“I understand him perfectly too.” Gale answered. “It’s just; he’s not speaking English at all. He’s speaking Greek.”

Kris stared at Gale like she fell from outer space. Without looking, Kris could tell the others are staring at Gale too.

“How do you know that I’m speaking Greek?” Chiron asked. Then to Kris’ surprise, he spoke another sentence in a language she can’t comprehend. She only caught the word “Greek”.

“Eres pretérito-“Gale started to reply but caught herself. “You spoke Latin.” She answered.

Kris mouth dropped. She couldn’t believe what she is hearing. Gale could speak Greek and Latin.

Probably, the others are in shock too. It took a full minute before anyone spoke again.

“You know Greek and Latin?” Annabeth asked Gale, looking at her like she had exploded or something.

“Uh, yes.” Gale answered, suddenly timid. “I studied Greek and Latin in school. I excelled in them.”

“I see.” Chiron said. “Now I think-“

“They’re both Greeks.” Mr. D remarked, opening a can of Diet Coke or Pepsi.

“We’re what?” Kris asked.

“You’re children of the Greek Olympian Gods.” Mr. D said. “You’re aura tells it all.”

“Gods?” Kris asked. “What do gods have to do with this? They’re not even real.”

“Kris, I can assure you that the gods are real-“Chiron started to explain but Kris beat him to it.

“The gods are real?” Kris interrupted. “That’s impossible. They’re stories, myths. They don’t exist. Don’t they?” Kris added, glancing at Gale for support.

“Uh, I’m not sure.” Gale replied. “But I think that Kris might be right. They’re just myths. But then again, the things that happened today totally defied science-“

“Science!” Mr. D scoffed. “Bah, tell me Gale Archwander, has science been able to explain everything? Mortals are lacking on sense of perspective. Humans and their theories, they think they are close to the truth. But no, they are very much far from the truth. Am I right Mr. Jackson?” he added looking Percy in the eye.

“Right.” Percy mumbled under his breath.

“I know.” Gale interrupted. “It’s just hard to process. Especially that now I’m looking at a god itself.”

“What?” Kris asked, looking at Gale in disbelief. “Just because this guy is flickering doesn’t mean he’s a god.”

“You’re perspective is better than mine Kris.” Gale answered. “Even I have to shake the spots out of my head when I first realized that Mr. D is flickering. Don’t you feel it Kris? The power of madness and the overpowering smell of grapes.”

Sure enough, Gale was right. Kris could feel the terrifying power of madness and when she looked at Mr. D’s eye, she almost felt losing it.

“Right.” Kris said. “The gods are real… Then you’re-“Kris glanced at Gale for support.

“Dionysus, the Greek god of wine.” Gale answered. “Also known as Bacchus, in the Roman aspect.”

“Glad to know I’m famous.” Mr. D waved off.

“Ah,” Chiron said. “Read about both fields of Mythology, am I right?” he asked, looking at Gale.

“Yes.”

“Well then,” Chiron started. “I guess you should get started on your tour, Percy, Annabeth-“

“Ah, new recruits.” A voice suddenly interrupted.

Kris turned around and saw a skinny girl with blonde hair, almost the age of Percy. She held a dagger on one hand, and what looked like a dissected stuffed giraffe. Kris noticed that when she saw Percy in the room her face shifted to a look of absolute loathing.

“Percy Jackson.” The skinny girl said.

“Hi Patricia,” Percy said casually. “Aren’t you supposed to be in the auguries with your lovely stuffed toys?”

“My _lovely_ stuffed toys don’t concern you.” Patricia said in contempt. “I am here because the omens said that there a two _Greek_ recruits are coming. As the _new_  augur of the Roman camp, I should also welcome them.”

“Oh sure,” Percy said. “A very warm welcome, indeed.”

“Too bad you’re Greeks.” Patricia said, turning to Kris and Gale. “Romans are always better.”

It rubbed Kris the wrong way. “What wrong in being a Greek?” Kris asked, her face burning. “We’re not some idiots you know. Maybe some Romans are idiots, especially someone who is now standing right in front of me.”

Patricia said something that Kris didn’t understand. It wasn’t Greek or the Latin thing that Chiron used on them earlier. It sounded like an insult but Kris couldn’t understand anything and neither did Percy and Annabeth. But to Kris’ surprise, Gale answered Patricia in the same language. By the looks of it, Kris could see Patricia’s face turn deep red after hearing what Gale said.

“Why you-!” Patricia resumed speaking English.

“Oh excuse me, Patricia,” Gale said. “We Greeks are not the idiots you imagine. Most of us can manage to do something _right_ on our own unlike some pretenders I see around.”

Kris was sure that Patricia was going to gut them both but Annabeth put a stop to it real quick.

“Patricia,” Annabeth said. “I believe that you need to go back to auguries now. There might be some more omens that Jason or Reyna might want to know.”

“Fine.” Patricia said and left the room.

“What language did she just use?” Kris asked when Patricia was out of earshot.

“German,” Gale replied.

“How did you know that?” Annabeth asked. “You speak German?”

“I like reading.” Gale answered, as if it was enough.

"Honestly, Patricia's just worse as Octavian." Percy muttered. "But I would prefer her any day."

"Who's Octavian?" Kris wondered.

“As I was just saying,” Chiron resumed, as if changing the subject. “You two need a tour on the camp before going to dinner. Percy and Annabeth will help you on that. And I believe that you two will also need your own weapons for the capture the flag later. Greeks versus Romans, it’ll be worth watching.”

“Too bad, we’re not participating this time.” Percy said. “It’ll sure be fun dueling Jason and letting Annabeth take care of everything.”

“We need to let other campers learn to fight on their own.” Annabeth countered. “Besides, we’ve already won many. It’s their turn.”

“Right,” Percy grumbled. “They get all the fun and we get to sit around eating popcorn.”

“Shut it, Seaweed Brain,” Annabeth answered. “Come on, let’s get you gear up and trained.” She added, turning to Kris and Gale.

…

Annabeth and Percy led Kris and Gale to places in Camp Half-Blood, and over all, Kris found the place overwhelming. But being related to a god? Kris still found the subject disorienting.

After explaining about the different camp activities, Annabeth led them to one of the cabins. It was painted gray and a tiny owl stood on the door post. Kris wasn’t sure what it meant but she could swear that the owl looked at them funny.

“Welcome to Cabin Six.” Annabeth said.

“Meaning?”

“Athena,” Annabeth answered. “Goddess of wisdom.”

“Why are we here?” Kris asked.

“Normally, I would have sent campers straight to the armory for weapons. Cabin Nine has many exemplary weapons and arms.” Annabeth explained. “But we also have very good weapons on our hands. And I have a feeling that you two can find the weapons for you to use here.”

“Are you serious?” Kris asked. “Are we supposed to use blades?”

“Kris,” Annabeth replied. “For a demigods like us, those rules are like out of the window. Besides, outside the camp borders it’s very dangerous to go on unarmed especially when there are monsters around. They smell us, they challenge us and very few survive. That is why we need to defend ourselves.”

“That’s why most of us have many near death experiences.” Percy added.

“It’s like survival of the fittest.” Gale said. “The strong shall live and the weak shall die.”

“Exactly,” Annabeth agreed. “Though, that motto sounded more like Roman thinking.” She added looking at Gale.

“I just read it from a book.” Gale shrugged.

“Does everything you say come from books?” Percy asked.

Gale put down her head, like she'd been stabbed.

"Seaweed Brain." Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

Percy raised his hands in surrender. "Right, touchy subject. Sorry, Gale." he apologized.

Annabeth led them to the side of the cabin, to a big metal shed that looked like a rundown garage. Annabeth unlocked it, and inside it looked like a bunker, a shed lined up with all sorts of weapons –swords, spears, everything.

“Wait a second,” Gale interrupted. “Aren’t these things supposed to be in a museum or something? It’s ancient stuff!”

“It’s rightly ours.” Annabeth countered. “It’s our heritage as demigods. So, I suggest that you take a look at these-“

“What’s that?” Kris pointed to a glittering bronze sword that caught her eye from the bottom of a pile.

“Um, it’s a sword.” Percy answered.

Annabeth took out the sword and handed it to Kris. The sword looked the same as Percy’s sword but the moment Kris saw it, she could feel the sword calling out to her. Hefting the sword, she swung it and found that it was perfectly balanced in her hand. It was like Kris and the blade are one and she felt really lucky for the first time, though, Kris had no reason to be.

“It’s clearly perfect for you.” Annabeth commented. “It has been a very long time since that sword had an owner.”

“Who owned it?” Kris asked.

“Perseus,” Annabeth answered. “Percy’s namesake, the luckiest of all demigods.”

“Why is he considered lucky?” Kris asked.

Annabeth started to answer but Gale beat her to it.

“Well, he killed Medusa,” Gale offered. “He saved his mother from his step-uncle, saved Andromeda, the chained princess from a sea monster and he lived happily and contented ever after. Of course, the gods provided him the tools essential to his mission. Hermes gave him the winged cap and sandals and a cloak of invisibility and Athena herself gave him his shield and sword.”

Kris stared at the sword she was holding. The luckiest, huh? She thought. Compared to Perseus’ life her life seemed to have the worst luck. No parents. No permanent home. Nothing.

“Okay.” Annabeth’s voice interrupted her thoughts. “Gale, I think you may want to have a look around and see if there is any weapon that suits you.”

Gale stared all around her like she wasn’t sure where to start or she was afraid that she might break anything important. Annabeth guided her, suggesting different sorts of weapons but nothing seemed to fit Gale.

While Annabeth and Gale are busy, Kris sat on a corner and patiently waited. She wasn’t sure of what to think about this demigod business. Part of her wanted to run but another part of her told her not to. And so far, this place almost felt like home.

No, Kris thought. I am never ever going to find a home.

Enough with the negativity. Kris chided herself. Nobody is going to bring out tissues and cry for your sake.

“Tough first day?” Percy asked Kris, interrupting her thoughts.

“Tough?” Kris replied. “More like, crazy. I don’t even believe in gods.”

Percy smirked. “I said the same thing when I first came here. And once you discover they’re real, it doesn’t get any easier.”

“Why?”

“You better ask someone else about that.” Percy said. “Annabeth for instance, she could give an hour long lecture about it and even provide a PowerPoint presentation.”

“ _Di Immortales,”_ Annabeth’s curse broke their conversation. “It’s getting late. We need to find you a weapon quickly.”

Kris stifled a laugh when she saw Gale being handed different kinds of weapons. Gale staggered in their weight and fell backward making a mess.

“Ow!” Gale muttered, trying to get up.

Kris could no longer stop herself laughing so she burst out giggling to Gale’s misfortune. But seeing her red irritated face she stopped.

“Argh!” Gale burst out, irritated. She stood up and pointed her finger at Kris. Kris would have been amused if the thing Gale used to point at her was really a finger but instead, it was a point of a sword blade.

“Gale!” Annabeth cried.

Nobody moved for a moment

Gale seemed to have registered that the thing she used to point at was dangerous, she took a step back from Kris and lowered her sword.

“Sorry.” Gale said to Kris with a terrified look. “I- I don’t know what got into me.”

“Drop it.” Kris replied. “I shouldn’t have teased you in the first place.”

Annabeth stared at Gale’s sword for a moment. It made Kris wonder what was with the sword. But one look at the sword, Kris could tell that the sword was different from hers.

The color of the blade was same as Kris’ –celestial bronze. But the hilt was fashioned differently. It was the color of solid silver and a symbol of the moon was engraved in the sword butt.

“That sword is different.” Percy commented. “I’ve never seen something like that before. Come to think of it, only the hunters use silver.”

“It’s the sword of Atalanta.” Annabeth spoke up. “The most famous female demigod. She wanted to devote her life to worship Artemis and follow the goddess’ ways.”

“Except she got married to someone” Gale said. “She said that wasn’t going to marry unless someone defeated her. Unfortunately, Aphrodite helped a man to defeat her in a race using the golden apples as a distraction.”

“Golden apples?” Kris asked. “Seriously? Well, it sure is worth a lot. But why be distracted if you can go back and pick it up after the race?”

“Those golden apples have irresistible qualities,” Annabeth replied. “They make the person looking at it crave and want it even though the person is in a tough situation.”

“Scary.”

“Yeah, really scary.” Gale muttered. “It helped start the Trojan War.”

“Excuse me?”

“The thing is, the sword of Atalanta perfectly suits you Gale...” Annabeth mused. “Funny, two powerful swords matched in two demigods in one day.. You two must be really powerful.”

Powerful? Kris thought to herself. Might as well say I’m an idiot.

Suddenly, a mysterious sound echoed around, but without knowing it, Kris knew it was a sound of a conch horn.

“Dinner time.”  Percy announced.

“Come on, “Annabeth urged. “Let’s go.”

Kris was about to follow when she noticed Gale jerk and shudder.

“What’s wrong?” Kris asked.

“It’s that voice again.” Gale mumbled to herself, ignoring Kris’ question.

“What voice?” Kris asked again.

Gale looked at Kris like she was going to say something important but Percy interrupted-

“Come on! You don’t want to miss meeting the Romans. They play capture the flag quite good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? Comments are appreciated. I'll be updating another chapter soon on Kris. :)


	4. KRIS: I get an instant brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~! I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. A lot of things happened and~ I'm back to college~~  
> So, I hope you enjoy this next chapter :)

**WHEN KRIS SAW JASON GRACE,** her opinion about Romans changed temporarily.

Well, after meeting up with Octavian, her point of view about Romans didn’t exactly improve her sentiments with them.

But Jason was different, when Kris saw his almost golden hair and electrifying blue eyes, her world seemed to sharpen up.

“Hi Percy,” Jason greeted casually. “New recruits?” he added, seeing Kris and Gale.

“Yep.” Percy answered. “Jason, this is Kris and Gale. Kris and Gale, meet Jason Grace, son of Jupiter and currently a praetor of Camp Jupiter.”

“Hi.” Jason said, smiling.

Kris was speechless. She couldn’t believe her luck led her to someone as cool as Jason.

“I hope you enjoy here at both camps.” Jason said. “The two camps are quite friendly now, considering that they’ve had a grudge for thousand years.”

“It’s like Byzantine period,” Gale commented. “Both the Greeks and Romans lived in peace, although, Rome was still the central power during that age.”

“So that’s why Mr. D’s form is flickering,” Kris added. “Greek-Roman forms?”

Jason raised an eyebrow and looked at Percy and Annabeth. “These two seem to know very much, considering they’re new. How old are they? They look way older than thirteen.”

Percy shrugged. “I don’t know, but I think they are both sixteen. And about knowing too much, I think I have an idea about it, Gale over here,” gesturing toward Gale “has the entire encyclopedia in her head. While Kris over here,” he said gesturing towards Kris “has very clear eyesight.”

“Wow.” Jason said, approvingly. “These two can make a good team for capture the flag.”

“They make a good team alright.” Percy said. “These two single-handedly defeated a full grown Cyclops with nothing but a rope and unbalanced ancient swords.”

“Very resourceful.” Jason commented. “Who came up with the idea?”

“Gale did.” Kris answered automatically. “I backed her up.”

“Well, I should say that capture the flag will be very interesting.” Jason said. “But I think the Romans will win again especially if Drew is leading the Greeks again. Duncan can totally outwit her. Um, no offense.” He added looking at Percy and Annabeth.

“None taken.” Percy answered. “It’s quite true. With the way Drew handles the Greeks unchallenged, your brother will absolutely win.”

“Percy,’’ Annabeth said. “Be more considerate about Drew she’s just-“

“A self-centered, tyrannical bully.”

Annabeth rolled her eyes. Apparently, Kris could see that Annabeth knew that Percy is right but chose to keep her opinions to herself.

“So,” Kris prompted. “You were saying a while ago that it is already dinner. Would you mind showing us to the food, I’m quite starving.”

“Good thinking.” Annabeth said. “Let’s go to the dinner pavilion.”

Annabeth led the group to dinner and when Kris saw the food, she was quite overwhelmed.

“My God.” Gale said, taken aback. “Am I in a feast or something?”

Kris couldn’t help agreeing to Gale’s comment. The food on the table surpassed the worldly definition of feast. Annabeth led them to a table where there was a banner embroidered with a caduceus.

“This is the table of the Hermes cabin.” Annabeth explained. “These are where newcomers stay until they were claimed by their godly parents. With luck, we’ll be able to find out who they are tonight.”

“Well,” Jason invited, going towards the Roman tables. “Let’s dig in.”

“Don’t forget to offer a part of your food to the gods.” Percy reminded, pointing to a flaming torch. “They like the smell.” He added smiling.

Kris scooped up some steak and a bit of soup. Staring at the food before her really shocked her. She never had this much food in her life to choose from. She went before the fire and slid a slice of her steak to the flames.

 _Please, whoever you are,_ Kris thought desperately. _Please explain everything to me. Why didn’t you show up all these years? You’re a god aren’t you?_

Kris lingered for a moment then moved over to let Gale sacrifice to the flames. She sat down at the end of the Hermes table and ate gloomily. To her surprise, Gale sat beside her and watched the other kids at camp shove their food to the flames.

“Do you think they will answer us?” Gale asked suddenly.

“I dunno.” Kris said. “Why don’t you ask someone else about that?”

“That’s what people always say to me whenever I ask questions.” Gale grumbled. “They always expect me find answers myself.”

“Well, I’m really sorry.” Kris said. “It’s just that I don’t the answers too. I mean, to your question since, I was thinking about the same thing.”

“I still don’t trust you.” Gale said. “But you are really good company compared to others.”

“Still don’t trust me huh? How about-“ Kris started to answer back, irritated when she saw Gale’s eyes sparkling.

“Oh, you were teasing me.”

Gale smiled. “And I was getting a hang of it too.”

“Oh, New Greek recruits!” a voice behind them said.

Kris turned around and found three figures looking at them. At the center stood a girl who unmistakably looked like a gothic Barbie doll but very pretty, on her right stood a girl smaller than her but she held a spear and her face was like ‘ _I’m your worst fear.’_ And at her left was a boy who really looked like Jason but his eyes were not electric blue, instead it was striking blue, like the sky.

“Hello,” the gothic Barbie girl greeted. “I’m Alyssa but I would really prefer if you call me Alyx.”

Kris felt light-headed with the girl’s words, she almost felt compelled to say hi and call her Alyx but she stopped herself and glanced at Gale who looked confused but hid her emotions quickly.

Two seconds passed and the girl lolled her head to one side and said, “Perhaps you haven’t heard earlier, my name is Alyx. This is my friend, Izabelle and the other one is Duncan, Jason’s brother.” gesturing towards the others.

Duncan flinched when his brother was mentioned while Izabelle brandished her spear.

Kris and Gale stared at them blankly. Kris felt the warm feeling again when the girl spoke but she controlled herself from saying anything.

“They’re different alright.” Alyx said after a few moments. “Only few people are able to resist charmspeak.”

“Charmspeak?” Gale asked.

“A special gift of mine.” Alyx explained. “I’m just testing if the rumors are true.”

“What rumor?” Kris asked.

“Oh, you don’t know?” Alyx asked, smiling. “There are rumors spreading around camp about two Greek demigods who are quite, well, different.”

Kris raised an eyebrow. “Different?”

“And I could see that the rumors are true.” Alyx said.

“Or maybe your charmspeak is just weak.” Izabelle butted in. “I told you it would be better if we had ambushed them and tested them for combat.” she said, brandishing her spear again.

“Nonsense,” Alyx said disapprovingly. “My charmspeak works perfectly and diplomacy is a better way to go. Don’t you agree Duncan?”

Duncan ignored the exchange between his two companions and studied Gale and Kris. For some reason, Kris felt uncomfortable and cross when looking at Duncan eyes.

“What are you looking at?” the words came out of Kris’ mouth before she could stop herself.

“None of your business.” Duncan answered flatly.

“Well, it’s rude to stare.” Kris answered hotly. “Why don’t you mind your own business since, we were enjoying our delicious meal over here?”

“Enjoying? Really?” Duncan answered back. “You looked quite grim seconds ago before we came here. The meal must have tasted bad for you.”

Kris glared at Duncan eye to eye and Duncan glared back without flinching. Kris could feel the air around them literally charging up.

“Duncan-?” Alyx tried to intervene.

“Stay out of this.” Duncan gritted his teeth.

Blood was already pounding in Kris ears. She could feel herself getting angrier each second. She focused on a muddle of water near her and she willed them to go straight to Duncan just as he released a charge of lightning.

“Kris- No!” Gale’s voice echoed in her ears.

Kris looked at Gale, distracted. Gale had put herself between her and Duncan just as the two of them released their anger. Gale now fell flat on the ground grimacing. She was wet all over and the lightning shocked her.

“Gale!” Kris hurried over, all anger gone.

“Gods of Olympus!” Duncan said, kneeling over at the same time. “What did I just do?”

“Apart from being wet and electrified,” Gale said, coughing. “I’m fine.”

“These two are really different.” Alyx said, amused by the scene before her. “No one has endured Duncan’s lightning without any serious injuries. No one has also managed to look eye to eye with Duncan.”

“I know.” Izabelle said, frowning. “But there is one thing I don’t understand. How did she get wet all over?”

Kris clenched her fists and thought of what to say, but no explanation came to her mind. How could she say she willed the water without looking crazy?

“I spilled water on myself when I intercepted.” Gale’s voice rang in her mind.

Kris looked at Gale with surprise. Here was a stranger on whom she just met a few hours ago and was already standing up for her. She met Gale’s gray eyes and somehow an understanding passed between them although she knew Gale knew something she didn’t.

A sound of a conch horn echoed around again.

“Well, it’s time for the capture the flag.” Duncan said. “I’m really sorry about earlier. But get one thing straight, I’m saying sorry to you not her.” he added to Gale while glaring at Kris.

“Ditto.” Kris said to him.

“We’re gonna kick your butts once we’re on the arena.” Izabelle warned. “I’m telling you, just in case you forget.”

“But first I’m got to fix that dirty outfit of yours.” Alyx said to Gale and snapped her fingers.

Instantly, Gale’s blouse and pants became dry and clean again.

“Wow, thanks.” Gale said.

“Although, you two really need to work on your style.” Alyx commented. “You,” she said to Kris. “You look like a tomboy.” “And you-” she said, turning to Gale. “You looked like a nerd.”

“Excuse me?” Gale and Kris said at the same time.

“See you at the arena.” Alyx called out, escorting Izabelle and Duncan back to the Roman side.

“Why do I get a feeling that they will purposely come after us?” Gale said.

“The feeling is mutual.” Kris said.

…

The atmosphere in capture the flag is making Kris anxious.

Percy and Annabeth positioned themselves at the audience side. She could also see Chiron, Mr. D or B and Jason who was with a girl named Piper whom Annabeth introduced as his girlfriend. Sucks.

For one thing, she and Gale met Drew and there was one thing that she and Gale agreed upon: The Greeks will certainly lose. Fact one, Drew doesn’t know how to plan.

“We’ll go over here and attack them all at once. If they’re stronger, we’ll just run away.” Drew said, polishing her nails.

Fact Two, Drew doesn’t listen to any good suggestions made by others. She just charmspeaks them to do her will.

“Why don’t we set a trap here?” Malcolm, from the Athena cabin suggested. “That can give us advantage.”

“Oh, we don’t need that.” Drew said, fixing her hair. “My plan is perfectly fine. Am I right, Malcolm?”She said charmspeaking.

“If that’s what you say.” Malcolm says helplessly.

Fact Three, Drew just sits back and let others do the work.

“Do whatever.” Drew says, applying make-up.

Kris would have liked to strangle Drew and make her realize that she was purposely losing it but Gale beat her to it.

“This is wrong.” Gale confronted Drew.

Everybody in the Greek side stopped and looked at the confrontation.

“Excuse me?” Drew said, smiling.

“You’re excused.” Gale said, unfazed by her charmspeak. “I’m questioning your authority as leader of this game.”

“And who are you, newbie?” Drew said, smirking.

“I’m the newbie who questions your unbecoming of a leader.” Gale replied evenly. “You are mentally and physically inadequate to lead this team.”

Kris knew that Gale was good at throwing out facts but she never thought she’d be this good. She could see that the other campers were shaking their heads.

“And what makes you think that you are adequate as well? I’ve been to camp much longer than you.” Drew said.

“A leader is not measured by how many years they have stayed. It’s how they _lead._ ” Gale said. “I may not be considered adequate enough, but a leader also accepts their faults and hears out his or her _subordinates._ ”

“And who would believe about such nonsense?” Drew said. “You’re just a newbie.”

Around them, Kris could see Drew’s charmspeak working. Campers found themselves nodding even though they tried to stop it.

“Also, who would believe that you will be capable of winning without me?” Drew asked Gale mockingly.

“I would.” Kris said, much to Gale’s surprise. “You’re a disgrace of a leader. I think we would be better off without you. Don’t worry we’ll let Chiron know that you’re sick or something.”

That pretty much broke Drew’s hold to the campers. They agreed with Kris and shouted at Drew to step down.

“You! You don’t know what you’re asking for!” Drew said, raged. “Don’t cry out to me when you taste another loss!” she added while leaving.

“I think we tasted enough loss with you around.” Malcolm said. “It’s time that we win without _you._ ”

The Greek side cheered. Everyone gathered around and waited expectantly for someone to speak.

Kris looked at Gale automatically, without looking; she knew that Malcolm is looking at Gale too.

“Why are you guys looking at me funny?” Gale asked, feeling self-conscious.

“They are waiting for your instructions, Gale.” Kris said.

“Me? But Malcolm is-“

“A mere senior counselor,” Malcolm broke in. “You drove Drew out so you become the leader.”

 “But I-“

“You’re perfectly suited for this.” Kris said. “So, what crazy plan do you have in mind now?”

Kris watched Gale as she observed the field. Kris smiled. She could see gears turning up on Gale, plotting.

“Well, I have one now.” Gale said. “The Romans are in for a big surprise.” She added, smiling.

…

Kris is now positioned near the rear line with Malcolm and a girl named Nyssa. Without looking, Kris could tell that they were suppressing smiles beneath their helmets and Kris knew why they are acting like that; it was all because of Gale’s _incredible_ plan.

For the record, Kris was fine with it. But being robbed of her jacket and making her dress like a boy? That was another thing. Kris looked at her clothes. She retained her navy blue shirt and her worn out jeans but Gale made her wear a camouflage jacket and her hair was tucked in a USA cap which came from a guy named Travis or that was what they think.

“I’m so gonna kill Gale after this.” Kris murmured.

“Relax.” Malcolm smiled. “Gale’s plan is really good. Even for a new camper, she’s quite good at this. She reminds me of Annabeth. Never in my mind would I ever think of a plan as lunatic as this.” He mused.

“Shh..” Nyssa interrupted. “It’s starting. Let’s go!”

Kris followed Malcolm and Nyssa into the forest, away from other campers. This is phase one of the plan, sneaking behind the enemy line. Kris and the others reached the target point easily, only encountering one or two Romans and hid themselves.

“I can’t wait to see it.” Nyssa said.

“Phase Two?” Kris said, rolling her eyes. She hated Phase Two.

“Yup.” Nyssa said. “Very risky, but unique.”

“Any second now.” Malcolm muttered. “I hope this works.”

Suddenly, there was an outburst in the Greek line. A girl wearing Kris’ jacket hood up and the same worn out jeans, ran out, waving the Greek banner around wildly and shouted insults and challenges to the Romans. From here, Kris could see that the girl resembled her and everybody would think it was Kris but if they looked closer and saw the intelligent gray eyes beneath the hood they would see that it was in fact, Gale.

“Come on out, Stupid Romans!” Gale shouted, making a ruckus of waving the flag left and right. “Get your asses here and fight me! You can never take this flag from me! I will crush you all! COWARDS!!!”

Apparently, the phase two of the plan got the reaction Gale had predicted. Romans got out in every direction starting their pursuit on Gale. Kris could see Izabelle rushing in with the other Romans. Gale would have been smashed on the spot but the Greeks responded and their traps sprung on the careless Romans and everything went chaos.

“Phase Three?” Kris asked, looking at Malcolm who nodded.

Together, the three of them dashed to the Roman territory taking the few Romans who are in the defensive line by surprise. Everything came accordance to plan except-

“I knew that staying here is the best thing.” Duncan’s voice reached Kris’ ears. “But I’m impressed. Your plan is different from the usual.”

Duncan stood near a river where the Roman flag was planted.

“Gale knew you are going to stay.” Kris answered. “That’s why she sent three of us.”

“Good thing I did too.” Alyssa chimed in. “Now everyone drop your weapons.” She ordered.

Kris wasn’t swayed, but she knew Malcolm and Nyssa are going to have a hard time with this.

“Not another charmspeaker.” Malcolm said, trying to stop his hand from dropping.

“Gale also saw through this.” Nyssa said to everyone’s surprise. “She knew that a charmspeaker was staying so she allowed me to use it.”

“Use what?” Alyx asked.

“Just one of my little inventions.” Nyssa said. “Malcolm?”

“Operation Beethoven.” Malcolm said.

To Kris’ surprise, two small bronze spheres appeared to each ear of her two companions. It spread throughout their ears, covering it quickly.

“This device filters charmspeak.” Nyssa said. “I invented it to use against Drew but I think it serves its purpose here.”

After that, things went fast. Alyx attacked, holding two knives and took on Nyssa and Malcolm herself. While Kris raised her sword just in time to deflect Duncan’s thrust. The two of them exchanged blows and sidestepped each other easily. But Kris knew that Duncan was better. He had more experience and Kris found herself backing up against the river bed.

Suddenly, Kris’ arm jerked up numbly. Tendrils of electricity danced in Duncan’s fingertips and he shot a bolt of lightning at Kris and she flew straight at the river.

Kris felt pain all over, but when she hit the river, she felt the lightning negate and it was as if she had been drinking a whole jar of chocolate.

Kris rose up angrily, feeling new energy in her veins. She pounded on Duncan. She could move faster and dodged quicker right now. In the corner of her eye, she could still see Alyx and Nyssa fighting while Malcolm tried to reach the flag but almost got bombarded when Duncan cast another bolt of lightning.

They needed distraction. Kris could hear Gale clearly in her mind.

Just continue what you are doing, Gale had said once. Whatever it is.

Kris felt a sudden tug in her gut and the river burst out, drowsing Duncan and everyone near but mostly, the water went spraying at Duncan.

“Malcolm! Get the flag!” Kris shouted.

Malcolm reached out the flag and ran back to the Greek line unscathed. Greeks shouted in victory as they watched the Roman flag turn to Greek.

By that time, Kris felt exhausted all over. She saw Duncan looking at her, shocked. And she saw Gale, the hood gone, running towards her and smiling. Kris felt wonderful and smiled too but Gale’s expression went dark and so did Duncan and Alyx’s. She could see Chiron, Percy, Annabeth and everyone else staring at her like she exploded or something.

“What?” Kris demanded, not understanding the attention given at her. “What is it?”

“Kris, look above you.” Gale answered, moving beside her.

Kris was afraid to look but her curiosity won out and she saw the fading form of a trident above her head.

“It has been decided.” Chiron said. “The camper has been claimed.”

“What’s been decided?” Kris asked.

“Your father.” Chiron replied.

“Who?”

“Poseidon,” Chiron announced, gravely. “Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Kris, daughter of the sea god-“

“And my younger sister.” Percy muttered.

Before Kris could say anything, two Roman campers came, one whose face looked like a baby and had a name plate, Frank and a girl whose name plate was Hazel dashed in and reported-

“Patricia and Ella are missing.” He said, panting. “Just like the oracle girl did.”

“Missing?” Jason and Percy asked at the same time, shocked. “But how?”

“I dunno.” Frank said. “Hazel and I were taking a water break when we heard Patricia scream. We tried to follow but suddenly, we also heard Ella screaming the other way.”

“But who took them?” Annabeth asked. “Who took Rachel?”

“We must have a quest.” Percy said. “We must find them.”

“You can’t have a quest without a prophecy Percy.” Chiron reminded. “Rules are rules. Besides, the power of Delphi has not yet returned.”

“But how are we going to find them?” a boy named Leo said.

“How about leaving the answer to that question to me, eh?” a voice thundered in a distance. “I could really help you with that.”

Kris looked at the figure behind them. A guy was leaning at a red Maserati and he had blonde hair and was really handsome.

“Hello, I’m Apollo, god of the sun, medicine and prophecies. And at your services at this time being.” He introduced, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's that! Please await the next chapter :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are well-appreciated.


End file.
